Quince luchas vietnamitas
by Chizuuuru
Summary: Porque Hahn nunca, y repito, nunca, dejaría de luchar. Vietnam-centric. Tabla de musa hetaliana para LJ.
1. Bombas

Muchisimas gracias a **meztli_lu** por arreglar esta cosa ;O;

En fin, no se si llegue a completar esta tabla pronto, mama esta perdiendo la cordura poco a poco y la matematica se va a estar comiendo mi vida. Ya se me ocurrirá algun nombre para la tabla, pero he decidido no beber hasta mayo -al menos no tanto- asi que adiós a mi creatividad...

Pero lo lograré o me dejo de llamar Chizuru ò_ó

Notas:

**Título:** Cacofonía

**Claim:** Vietnam

**Rating:** T

**Género:** Angst

**Advertencias:** Erm...explosiones?

**Notas:** Situado durante la Guerra de Vietnam, el nombre humano para Vietnam del Norte es Hahn Kim Trung

1964

¡BOOM!

¡BOOM! ¡BOOOM!

Hahn Kim Trung corría por los campos de cosechas, trataba de escapar de las bombas. Cubría su oreja izquierda que sangraba.

Por Buda, las bombas. Como detestaba esas desgraciadas bombas.

Los altos mandos le advirtieron bastante sobre ellas, pero Kim no pudo evitar el deseo de ir al campo de batalla y ayudar a los suyos… Había incluso diferentes tipos. No entendía como algún imbécil desperdiciaba su tiempo fabricando esas abominaciones. Mucho menos hacerlas de diferentes clases.

Había de todo. Como las bombas convencionales, monstruosidades capaces de destruir lo que sea.

Como esa esfera de 15 centímetros de diámetro. Que acababa de matar 11 personas y la dejo sorda del oído izquierdo con el hombro quemado. Huía en ese momento, viendo como destruía chozas y selvas a su paso, emitiendo el sonido de su tierra desmoronarse poco a poco, sintiendo un dolor devastador en los oídos.

Granadas. Al menos estas no era tan ruidosas. Pero podían causar tal paranoia, que los soldados a veces se desmayaban. No mataban tanta gente, pero tenía que estar atenta en todo momento, atenta al sonido del seguro de una de ellas soltándose, atenta a alguna vociferación en inglés diciendo _Watch Out!. _Atenta si atravesaban el aire y luego calcular donde caerán, atenta al sonido de su corazón y respirar hondo si es que el latido de este se hacía demasiado fuerte al no escuchar de donde llegaba la granada. Y todo este esfuerzo mental se tenía que hacer en menos de un segundo. También aguantar las ganas de vomitar cuando veía una de esas arrancarle la pierna a algún soldado. En este caso, lo que la dejaba sorda no era el sonido de la explosión, sino los gritos de ayuda de su gente.

Y las que más odiaba, eran las Napalm. Asco y ganas de llorar sentía cuando veía esa sustancia amarillenta rociándose sobre sus plantas, sus campos, sus casas, sus edificios, su gente, sobre _ella misma_, quemando todo. Era indescriptible. En estos casos, lo que destrozaba sus tímpanos era los llantos que sentía en su interior, pero los callaba.

Esto era una guerra, y lo único que podía hacer Hahn en ese momento era correr y ayudar al que pudiera, para después llevarlo a la enfermería, tratando de no perder la compostura en medio de toda esa cacofonía de dolor.


	2. Independencia

**meztli_lu** , 10 mil millones de abrazos y galletas otra vez por corregir esto y ademas ayudarme con el titulo ;x; -abrazo-

Este prompt va dedicado a mi adorada waifu amore Ulaya, y a mi querido padre, quien cumplio 50 añotes ayer se que lees esto en secreto esta en el historial de tu laptop, como sea, se los dedico a los dos con amorsh 3 -los apachurra-

Notas:

**Título**: Sabía que pasaría algún día

**Claim**: Esta vez, Paternal!Francia/Vietnam

**Rating**: K+

**Género**: Ni idea o_o

**Advertencias**: OOC Francia, bueno...no tanto. Y creo que me desvie del prompt, o el claim, o ambos )8

Aclaraciones:

• Situado durante el final de la Primera guerra de Indochina (Vietnam se independiza de Francia y este lo reconoce en 1954)

• Las revueltas se iniciaron en 1945, pero fueron ignoradas

• Antes de la llegada de Francia, la peninsula Indochina habia estado un tiempo bajo el poder de China.

• Lanh (Vietnam del Sur) es el nombre que le puse al hermano de Hahn

• Cuando Hahn dice ''la mayor revolucion del mundo'' se refiere a la revolucion francesa

• Bố significa ''papá'' en vietnamita

_9/05/1954_

–¿Lo entendiste Francis?

–... Callate Hahn.

La joven rió al ver al gran imperio frances molesto hasta olvidar sus modales. Tan molesto como para frustrarse, para frustarse y dejar a una de las mejores colonias que habia tenido en años.

–Esa no es la manera de responderle a una señorita– respondió la vietnamita con una sonrisa sarcastica.

–¿Te llamas señorita después de casi haberme roto la cabeza con un remo?– replicó el rubio con cierta molestia.

–Tú te haces llamar caballero y te olvidas de darnos comida a mis hermanos y a mí– la paciencia de Hahn se estaba agotando.

La gente miraba extrañada a Vietnam y al rubio con una venda en la cabeza que hablaba con ella como si fuera su hija, pero los olvidaban pronto para ver el desfile que celebraba la victoria del Viet Minh sobre Francia.

Ni Francis ni sus superiores habían terminado de asimilar como es que una chiquilla les habia derrotado.

–Supongo que esto es un adios a los hermosos campos de Indochina.– afirmó Francis viendo el paisaje a su alrededor.

–¿No tienes unas colonias problemáticas en Africa que atender?– preguntó la vietnamita para cambiar el tema.

–¿Tan rápido quieres deshacerte de papá Francis, Hahn?– cuestionó el francés con tristeza fingida con afán de molestar.

–Te dije que me declaraba libre de ti en el 45, fuiste tú el que siguió insistiendo.– respondio Hahn con la mirada algo fastidiada.

–Bueno, no queria dejar ir tan fácilmente a _mon cherie Viet_.– dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

–Ya no soy tu _cherie Viet_, Francia.

El francés dio un suspiro. Era cierto. Tal vez ya no era el mismo papi Francia a quien Canada y Seychelles admiraban tanto. Quizá estaba perdiendo su sentido de paternidad. Quizá ya no podría cuidar de alguien más.

Aunque, eso es lo que les pasaba a todos los padres del mundo, ¿no?

Y eso es lo que hacen todas las hijas del mundo, ¿no?

Coger sus cosas e irse libres, a conocer el mundo con todo lo que uno les ha ensañado, o con lo que trato de enseñarles al menos. Y poder cuidar de si mismas.

–¿Estás consciente de que Lahn es el que te causará problemas de ahora en adelante?

–Me encargare de él. Francis volteó a ver a la niña que estaba a su lado. Recordó cuando la habia conocido. Un chiquilla bastante alegre. Alegre porque al fin se había independizado de China y el llegó para arrebatarle ese derecho.

–No entiendo– dijo Francis con molestia.

A Hahn le extrañó ese gesto del frances y volteó para verificar.

–¿No entiendes que cosa?

–Cómo me pudiste ganar, a mí– Dicho esto Francis levantó su cabeza mirando al cielo, como si la respuesta se encontrara ahí. Hahn tambien se preguntó lo mismo. Era una niñata sin mucha experiencia haciendo la guerra después de todo.

–Supongo...que sólo quería volver a ser independiente.

Francis, la miró con la expresion de un padre que le pide motivos a un hijo del porque llego tarde.

–Tendrás que ser algo más específica por favor, pequeña.

–No me digas así– reclamó con un puchero. El frances rio ante esto. La joven aparto su vista de él para luego clavarla al suelo.

–Es sólo que...Lanh y yo estabamos muy felices de habernos deshecho de Yao, y luego tu llegaste de la nada. No quiero decir que toda tu estadia fue mala, nos enseñaste muchas cosas, pero no podiamos seguir asi. Yo...quiero hacer las cosas que siempre quise hacer. Quiero que me dejen de llamar colonia. Quiero seguir mis propios ideales, quiero luchar por las cosas que amo. No me malinterpretes pero eso es lo unico que te agradezco, aun con todo lo que nos hiciste. Gracias por enseñarme a luchar Francis, ya veo que el país en donde ocurrió la mayor revolucion del mundo no era cualquier cosa– dijo para despues soltar una pequeña sonrisa mientras señalaba su propio brazo roto.

Ahora Francis la miraba sorprendido, emocionado. Esas ya no eran las palabras de una pequeña.

Tal vez ya era ahora...de dejar ir a Hahn.

Como un padre que va a dejar a su hija ser independiente e irse de la casa, el mayor poso su mano sobre el hombro de la menor y dijo:

–Ya eres grande _mon petit._

–Gracias _bố._

Luego Francis dio media vuelta y emprendió camino a un campamento de tropas francesas que se retiraban, bajó la cabeza y limpió una lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla de manera discreta, para que la chica no se diera cuenta.

De verdad estaba muy orgulloso de Vietnam.


	3. Expanción

Notas:

**Título:** No apto para ojos vietnamitas

**Claim:** Menciones fuertes de USA/Viet

**Rating:** T dando para M, no se~

**Género:** Intento de Humor

**Advertencias:** Mafalda perdoname por favor ;x;, Mencion de temas maduros?

**Agradecimientos**: Por siempre, molto grazzie **meztli_lu** , en verdad aprecio mucho tu ayuda

**Aclaraciones:**

''Mafalda'' es una historieta comica de los 60's que critica a la sociedad Argentina de ese tiempo a través de la ironía encarnada en una niña de 7 años

Las tiras a las que me refiero están aquí~

Vietnam establecio su embajada en Argentina en Enero de 1995

Enero de 1995

Para Hahn, la reunión fue esplendida. Consiguió ser amiga de 5 países y todo el mundo la elogiaba por su nueva economía en crecimiento y una nueva potencia. Tuvo ganas inmensas de correr dónde el americano y gritarle: "¡en tu cara gringo!"

Había establecido una embajada en Argentina. Aunque estaba tan lejos de su querida Península Indochina...

Conoció al argentino en persona y le agradó bastante. Sus personalidades se diferenciaron bastante, pero tenía muchas cosas en común, como la excesiva terquedad, el orgullo y ambos de que fueron colonizados por europeos pedófilos.

– Oye, ¡sos bastante agradable! Deberíamos hacer algo como un intercambio de regalos– dijo el argentino con una sonrisa.

– No es mala idea, mm déjame ver lo que tengo– afirmó la vietnamita buscando algo decente para regalar de su mochila. El sudamericano hizo lo mismo.

– ¡Mira lo que encontré! Es una cajita hecha del mejor bambú de mi país.

– ¡Gracias! A ver, creo que encontré algo para vos, es un librito de Mafalda.

– ¿Qué es eso?

–Es una tira cómica de hace tiempo. ¡Es bastante graciosa! Es de una niña bien ocurrente y...no sé sólo mirála.

A primera vista el regalo no la emocionó, pero igual dio gracias al argentino y regresó de vuelta a su casa. Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue tumbarse al sillón. Estaba cansada del viaje en avión por más de 12 horas, pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy feliz al saber que había logrado que las relaciones de su país se expandieran.

Por un largo rato miró el techo hasta que empezó a aburrirse. Giró la cabeza un poco hacia la derecha y vio el tal librito en la mesa de noche. Lo tomó y empezó a ojear las primeras páginas. Por lo qué pudo imaginar del contexto, la tira estaba ambientada en los 60's. Se estremeció un poco con la idea, pero continuo leyendo.

Unas cuantas tiras más y Hahn tuvo que ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua porque casi se quedó sin aire por la risa. La ironía con la que esa niña veía esos tiempos tan difíciles le causo hilaridad. Algún día regresaría a Argentina para felicitar al autor si es que tenía la oportunidad.

Siguió leyendo más tiras, hasta que encontró una que por poco la hace atragantarse con el agua. Se veía a Mafalda preguntándole a su hastiado padre:

Leía: ''Papá ¿Qué es el lío de Vietnam?''

– ¡¿Qué demonios?

Hahn releía la pregunta de la niña una y otra vez para asegurarse de que había leído bien... En efecto, era cierto. Mafalda había preguntado eso.

Dirigió su vista al siguiente cuadro donde se mostraba a la madre comprando pastillas para los nervios. Al menos esto aligero un poco la alteración de la pelinegra y logró arrancarle una risa suave.

Aunque no duro mucho cuando vio la siguiente tira, donde Mafalda seguía insistiendo a su papá la explicación y después resignándose con el argumento de: ''no me quieres explicar porque soy pequeña y tonta''. No podía creer que este asunto se expandiera tanto.

Al fin el padre le gritó: ''¡No es que seas tonta, es que NO es un tema para niños!'' y al fin Mafalda se calló. Hahn dudaba en dar vuelta a la hoja. Decidió hacerlo y encontró a una Mafalda callada. Dió un suspiro. Giró su cabeza para ver último cuadro y fue cuando su mano dejo caer el vaso al suelo.

''Y si me lo explicas sin las partes pornográficas?''.

Pasaron 48 segundos en los que la pelinegra quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos en completo silencio antes de gritar:

– ¿CÓMO ES QUÉ AHORA TODOS SABEN DE MI SECRETO CON AMERI...?– y taparse la boca a tiempo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de gritar.

Cogió su remo y los pantalones más cercanos para salir disparada al aeropuerto más cercano con un vuelo a Buenos Aires. Con los ojos llenos de furia y ganas de darle su merecido a la nación argentina por meterse en asuntos que no debía.

Cuando el presidente vietnamita se enteró de la noticia, chocó su mano contra su cara, esperando que Hahn no causará algún desastre en sus nuevas relaciones por la paranoia y el yanderismo que se le habían pegado durante la Guerra Fría.


	4. Rendición

Orz, por un momento pense en abandonar la tabla. El colegio se esta comiendo mi vida ;O; tengo que mejorar en matematicas o moriré failmente.

Dejando de lado mi berrinche, esto va dedicado a mi waifu Carrie, de DZ, y a mi otra waifu **Ulaya** . Chicas, son amorsh~ no lo olviden.

Notas:

**Título**: Sobre flores y rendiciones

**Claim**: Vietnam/Taiwán muy suave~

**Rating**: K+

**Género**: Vómito cerebral

**Advertencias**: ninguna creo yo...rompí mi promesa de no beber en mi cumpleaños

**Agradecimientos**: **meztli_lu** , eres muy fuerte para poder ver mis cosos raros ._.

–Vamos!– exclamó una pequeña castaña.

–No– respondió secamente una pelinegra.

–¡Por favor Hahn!– pidió de nuevo la castaña.

–¡Ya te dije que no!– la paciencia de la mayor comenzaba a agotarse.

–Muy bien, entonces me voy– dijo la taiwanesa haciando ademan de darse media vuelta. Al ver esto, la vietnamita desesperada., no pudo evitar rendirse.

–Está bien, me rindo. La flor de tu pelo te queda muy bien– bajando la voz en cada palabra.

– ¿Y por qué?

– Porque las flores son bonitas– afirmó con un bufido, estaba un poco fastidiada.

–¿Y por qué crees que son bonitas?

– Porque se parecen a ti Mei. ¿Ya estas feliz?– rugió fastidiada. ¿Cómo demonios una chiquilla menor que ella le podia hacer ceder tanto? Se preguntó.

– Eso fue muy lindo, pero no aún, ¿Tienes algo mas que decir?

–...Lamento haber dicho que las flores son para maricas– a la mayor le estaba costando tragarse su orgullo cucharada por cucharada.

– ¿Y...?– prosiguió Mei con sonrisa picaresca.

– Tratare de usar vocabulario más femenino– la vietnamita tenía un tono de resignacion total en su voz.

– Así me gusta. ¿Ves que no es tan dificil decir lo que verdaderamente sientes?– dijo Mei con una tierna sonrisa.

La pequeña Trung sólo se limitó a gruñir y ordenarle a Mei que siguiera recogiendo flores de loto. Si llegaban tarde, Yao las dejaria sin cena otra vez.

Y por más terca que pueda ser Hahn Kim Trung, había algo en Mei Ling Chang que la hacia rendirse fácilmente.


	5. Enemigos

Que sí. Que estoy viva. Que la inspiración volvió. Que esto es para **musa_hetaliana** . Teman 8D.

**Título:** Ni idea

**Prompt:** Enemigos

**Personajes/Parejas:** AngstFamiliar! Vietnam+Tailandia+Laos+Camboya

**Rating:** T, mi naturaleza boquisucia sale a flote. Política.

**Género:** Intento de Angst

**Agradecimientos:** **meztli_lu** , que siempre betea estas cojudeces.

**Aclaraciones:** Después de la guerra con Estados Unidos, las tropas del Viet Cong invadieron Camboya, causando estrafos también en Laos y Tailandia, con la excusa de querer liberarlos del régimen de los Jemeres Rojos (justo lo que había hecho Alfred con Hahn. Qué cosas ¿no?)

Tailandia se sentía extraño, Camboya aún más y con Laos hacían tres. No tenían ni puta idea de lo que sentían en ese momento. Y si alguien les decía que eso no es una respuesta, cuidado, porque están fuera de sí, y sólo por eso te podrían partir la nariz.

¿Por qué?

No estaban eufóricos (es imposible estarlo cuando acabas de ver una casa derrumbarse por los bombardeos con toda una familia adentro). No están deprimidos (los discursos de sus jefes sí que animaban bastante. No siempre, claro). No están iracundos, pero tampoco están calmados, ni mucho menos tranquilos.

Y si están así de confundidos, Vietnam lo está aún más.

Los tres hermanos miran a la vietnamita, perforándola con su mirada. Empuñan sus armas y la siguen mirando cómo si las respuestas a toda esta mierda se encontraran en las mirada de la morena (claro que también se las podrían arrancar a patadas). Oyen los ruidos de la madera de las casas rompiéndose. Sintien cómo ese barrio se hacía pedazos alrededor de ellos. Y no tenían ni puta idea de si era un error o no.

–Justo como nuestra hermandad– pensó fugazmente la indochina.

Hahn se pone a pensar.

Después de la maldita guerra con los gringos, ya no tenía ni una jodida idea de si le quedaban ideales (¿Por qué carajos había decidido invadir Camboya, a su hermanito menor por amor a Dios, por qué? ¿no que el puto imperialismo era lo peor?) , o su maldito bando (cuando ves 8 cadáveres camboyanos a tu pies y ves que tienes un rifle en la mano, es cuando empiezas a preguntarte si eres la buena o la mala, mierda).

Ya no tenía idea si le quedaba algo de humanidad después de la guerra con Estados Unidos (–Ese hijo de puta, argh–). Ya no tenía ni idea de dónde quedó la promesa que se hizo a sí misma de salir adelante. Ni idea, mierda, ni puta idea. ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Qué les pasaba a sus hermanos que no la atacaban? Porque hasta ahora no le han atinado ni un sólo disparo. Ellos tampoco tienen ni idea. No tienen ni idea de qué carajos le pasó a su hermandad. Y Vietnam sólo quiere que alguno le dé un puñetazo en la cara. Que se lo merece, carajo.

–¿Por qué, Hahn-chan?– dice Laos quitándole el seguro a su rifle. Hahn empieza a lagrimear.

No tenía idea ni idea de donde habían quedado sus amigos. Todo lo que ve alrededor son enemigos (con la mirada medio borrosa, claro. Las lágimas ya empezaron a salir, demonios). Y ella misma los hizo sus enemigos. Qué cosas ¿no?

A Hahn se le pasó por la cabeza de pegarse un tiro ahí mismo si es que de verdad el imperialismo de Alfred se le pegó un poco.

Vietnam decide que va arreglar esto como sea, pero mientras tanto, huye de los disparos de Laos y Tailandia (Camboya está demasiado atónito como para reaccionar). Y ella también dispara. Porque con enemigos no puedes conversar.


	6. Militares

Llegó el cap por el cual lloraban, perras (?) ok no. De verdad, siento mucho la demora. Ya había actualizado en otros sitios pero una vez más, demuestro que mi memoria no sirve para nada :_D Eniwei, acá está, comunidad FF 3

Título: Una vez al mes  
Prompt: Militares  
Personajes/Parejas: Vietnam y Ucrania. Interprétenlo como quieran, shippers convulsivas.  
Rating: T imagino yo.  
Género: La cantidad de humor equivalente al que hay en una tragedia griega.  
Agradecimientos: A Carrie, por el título. Grazzie, mapuche linda 3.  
Aclaraciones: Ninguna. En serio, pueden llamar al 911 si quieren, pero no es _tan_ histórico como mis otros trabajos.

Era como una película de terror, pensó Ucrania, como de esas que hace el gringo. La atmósfera era idéntica, por decir un escenario. El pasillo donde se encontraba tenía las paredes sucias y roídas y se oía un leve rumor del viento (la bombilla parpadeante no ayudaba para nada).

Los reclutas corrían desesperados por los pasillos del cuartel del Viet Cong. Cabos buscando sin parar en los almacenes. Tenientes llamando por teléfono a sus esposas. Y el coronel dando, no, chillando la estricta orden por el altavoz de que cualquier mujer presente en el edificio se dirigiera inmediatamente al baño del ala derecha.

Y sin embargo, con todo el ambiente de desperación, Katyusha puso todo su empeño a contener una carcajada (el recluta que estaba cambiando la bombilla se cayó de la escalera al oír el lloroso pedido del coronel por el micrófono). Vaya, tantas veces que ya ha pasado esto y hasta ahora los militares se olvidan de qué hacer.

Emprendió a toda prisa su camino hacia dicho baño, (no sin antes haber ayudado al recluta claro, por más de que esté en uniforme, nunca podrá ignorar su instinto maternal). Revisó su bolso mientras corría para ver si no se le habían olvidado las compresas higiénicas, ''Y gracias querido Dios que estás en el cielo, las tengo''.

Apenas puso un pie en el baño trató de ubicar cuál era el cubículo de donde provenían los adoloridos jadeos de Vietnam. ¿Y sólo los jadeos? Los soldados restantes huían del baño al escuchar todas las maldiciones y amenazas le les echaba su nación enfurecida.

– ¿Pero es que le han perdido el amor a la vida, ineptos? ¡Fuera, antes de que haga huevos revueltos con los riñones y los sueños de la infancia de cada uno de ustedes a menos que alguien venga con compresas o una condenada pastilla! ¡Y NO SE LES OCURRA QUEJARSE, EN-CUEN-TREN-LAS!

Que conste que esto no es novedad para Ucrania, quién sólo se limita a dar un suspiro.

– Hey, Katy ¿eres tú? ¡apresúrate, por Buda!– y sacó una mano por debajo de la puerta para que la rubia la pudiera ver.

– Esta vez estás más adolorida de lo normal ¿segura que no quieres que te ayude? – preguntaba, como hermana preocupada mientras le entregaba las compresas.

– Vamos, sabes que estoy ¡a-ah! bien...dile a Iván que no necesito que vengas, no necesito tanta ayuda.

– No seas así Hahny, por favor, te has puesto tan huraña que has asustado a todos en el cuartel. Con el dolor de piernas que te da, no podrías ir al pueblo tú sola a comprar compresas.

– ¡No me importa! ¡Son militares! ¡Yo también! ¡Yo no les importo ni ellos tampoco a mí! ¡Sólo queremos ganar esta condenada guerra de una vez! – Ahora la pelinegra había pasado de violenta a sensible, y esta combinación no es buena cuando estás cerca de la puerta por la que va a salir. A Ucrania le quedó esto muy en claro.

– Rayos, lo siento tanto, en serio – la pelinegra trataba por todos los medios ponerle un parche decente a la frente de la ucraniana.

– No pasa nada, yo sé hacer esto. Vé y tomate tus pastillas para los cólicos, ¿sí? - la aludida obedeció, tantos gritos habían secado su garganta.

– Odio de que olviden que soy una persona. Odio que olviden que soy una chica, Dios, ¿es tan difícil conseguir compresas higiénicas a fin de mes? – Y la vietnamita lo dijo tan airada que casi rompe el vaso que sostenía.

– Lo sé, a veces me pasa lo mismo también...

Silencio. Ucrania y Vietnam saben la gran verdad que se esconde tras esa queja.

Pero las entrenaron para ponerse ese uniforme militar y callarse todo.

– Rayos, el pantalón de mi uniforme se manchó, ¡y ya no tengo otro, maldita sea!

– Te puedo prestar el que tengo de repuesto, si quieres.

–...Gracias Kat – sonrió, y se dirigió al lavamanos para tratar de sacar la mancha de sangre de sus pantalones.

Cuando la vietnamita terminó de ponerse su prenda y la ucrania acabó de acomodarse el vendaje de su frente, ninguna de las dos pronunció palabra. Estaban concientes de que si cruzaban la puerta de ese baño regresarían a esa interminable ciclo de ponerse el uniforme, dar y acatar órdenes. Estaban dispuestas a salir y soportar que los jefes de este sitio olviden que son humanas y que tienen necesidades ''como compresas higiénicas para la menstruación'' pensó una irritada Hahn.

Aún así, Hahn fue la primera en dar un paso afuera, sumergiéndose otra vez al la rutina de comandos, protocolos de guerra, estrategias de combate y otro mes sin compresas.

TOMEN, a los que me dijeron que no podía meter a Ucrania y a Vietnam en un mismo fic 8D

Y ya –se v a estudiar-


End file.
